sweating all night, dancing with our hands tied
by atlantichasing
Summary: Shikamaru goes out on a mission with Neji after a long time. His pride doesn't approves it. [Shikaneji]


**_[Summary: Even though he was someone extremely smart and his perception skills were sometimes incomparable to those around him, it took Shikamaru an humiliatingly long time to figure out what, exactly, in Neji had caught his attention._**

**_The answer was so obvious that it was laughable. It was the eyes_**.

**_Those goddamned lilac Hyuuga eyes._**

**_or: Shikamaru goes out on a mission with Neji after a long time. His pride doesn't approves it.]_**

_wow, this is my first fanfiction of this pairing, i hope it's no horrible!_

_English isn't my first language, so I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. i hope you like it!_

* * *

Shikamaru was a prideful man. He knows it's not obvious and is thankful for that, to show those kind of personality traits would only be ammunition for people to see in him the kind of vulnerability that he would rather not have.

And it was because of his pride that his current situation was so… degrading and humiliating.

Shikamaru liked to think of himself as a good leader, all reports that mentioned his name were always about how good he was at keeping his calm under stressful situations and about his fast thinking. Shikamaru was a humble person, but reading things like that he couldn't help but preening like a prideful peacock. He had an almost perfect history, 99% of his missions were executed perfectly, no deaths and no hurt colleagues in almost all the missions he commanded.

And because he was such a perfectionist and prideful person that thisalmostsometimes kept him awake at night.

Sasuke's retrieving mission had kept him up at night enough times. He had made his peace with it a long time ago, but still, Shikamaru couldn't help the overprotective spark that would always light up inside of him whenever he was sent on a mission with anyone who was present at that day.

Especially when he was deployed with a certain Hyuuga.

Something on that mission had changed the way Shikamaru thought of Neji. At the start, the Nara had thought it was only the guilt talking, after all, Nejihadalmost died that day. But no longer after that he had noticed that Chouji too had almost died, and Shikamarudefinitelydidn't think of his best friend the same way he thought of Neji.

The moment the guilt theory was dismissed, Shikamaru knew right away what was happening and he didn't liked it one bit. It took quite some time to make him admit to himself that he had a crush on the older.

Having those kind of feelings for someone in a world such as theirs was troublesome, to be honest. Especially if the other person was also a shinobi or kunoichi. The situation got even worse when said shinobi or kunoichi was some repressed little thing from some noble clan, obsessed with destiny or revenge.

(See: Naruto and Sasuke.)

Sometimes Shikamaru was afraid of ending up like Naruto, in love with a boy who could only ever think of vengeance, without any other perspective of the future and with the only goal of killing his relatives or die trying. He had seen it up close what this kind of feelings did to the Uzumaki, and if Shikamaru were to be honest, it was ridiculous and hard to get over, if the way Naruto whispered Sasuke's name in his sleep was something to go by.

But, to Shikamaru's luck(?), the Hyuuga had changed after the Chunnin exams. After losing to Naruto – what still chocked Shikamaru to this day – and exposing some of the secrets one of the oldest clans of Konoha had, Neji's way of seeing life had changed significantly.

The Hyuuga smiled more these days, had pride in being who he was, even though he was reserved and sometimes introverted. He engaged more with the ones around him, and all those self destructive and pessimistic thoughts were now something to be left on the past, apparently. If someday Shikamaru was attracted to Neji pre Chunnin exams, today he was completely gone for Neji after Chunnin exams.

Even though he was someone extremely smart and his perception skills were sometimes incomparable to those around him, it took Shikamaru an humiliatingly long time to figure out what, exactly, in Neji had caught his attention.

The answer was so obvious that it was laughable. It was the eyes.

Those goddamned lilac Hyuuga eyes.

Wanted, powerful enough to make people obsessed with them, Hyuugas were the proof of that. Eyes that saw everything and, most of the times, bring out the worst in people.

Neji's eyes were beautiful. They made Shikamaru think of the clouds surrounding the sunset, colorful and big and soft and so, so hypnotizing. The Nara often lost himself while he talked to Neji. Looked at him straight on the eyes, almost without blinking, doing his best to keep that façade of lazy indifference. To not let Neji, who saw everything and everyone, realize how much the Nara was affected whenever he was near him.

After he figured out that it was the eyes who caught his attention, in the first place, the floodgates had opened and now Shikamaru saw every little thing that made Neji… Neji.

Along the years, the two of them had become friends, sort of. They met every Friday night on Shikamaru's room to play shogi, talking about their day, telling jokes and drinking tea. Shikamaru's stomach fluttered and his heart raced with every little laugh he managed to get out of the other. Neji laughed with his eyes closed, head facing his lap, shoulders shaking, almost without any sound, but even still it was some of the most heartfelt laughs Shikamaru had ever heard, go figure.

Those shogi matches were the perfect excuse for Shikamaru to watch Neji without a care in the world, under the guise of studying the way the Hyuuga was playing. He already knew by heart the way Neji's long fingers held the shogi pieces, his fingernails well manicured and the skin on his wrists so pale that the Nara could clearly see the blue veins underneath them. He knew by heart the curve his collarbone makes, on the rare occasions his clothes were pushed to the side just enough to tease Shikamaru with the smooth skin under them. He knew by heart the way the Hyuuga frowned in concentration, the way he pouted when he realized he would lose the game, his lower lip always so pink and plump, sometimes chapped. He knew by heart his side smiles, the way his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink on most days, because he always came straight from sparring with Lee or TenTen. The way he sits on the ground, the way he watched Shikamaru, trying to guess what he was thinking, the way he crossed his arms, the way he played with his left earlobe, the way his brown hair fell on his shoulders.

The hair was the last straw. The last drop on the dam that was the Nara's control, the one that made the gates burst open and dragged them away with the flood.

Shikamaru never thought he would be the kind of man that cared about the hair styles of the ones that attracted him. He had grown up with Ino, that after the little show she made in the middle of the Chunnin exams, had let her hair blonde hair grow again. He recognized Ino's hair was pretty, the way she obsessed over the platinum blonde tresses gave it no room for the to be aanything but perfect. But even then, Shikamaru never really stopped to see. After Chouji and Ino had started dating, Chouji couldn't keep his hands out of her ponytail. Always touching its ends, pushing her bangs away from her eyes, watching transfixed when Ino tied her hair up. The Nara had asked once, but Chouji only got flustered and shrugged, saying that he didn't understand it either why Ino's hair was so mesmerizing to his eyes.

Shikamaru understood it now.

He started noticing Neji's hair after a specific incident. He was staring while Neji and TenTen sparred on one of the village's training fields on a Friday afternoon, before their weekly shogi match. He wasn't the only one watching the fight, Lee was cheering loudly beside him, Kiba was sitting on the grass with Akamaru and Shino, talking about the fight while the Aburame only nodded and talked when necessary. Hinata was there too, following Neji's every move, obviously concentrated, even though her eyes strayed to Naruto on the other side of the field more often than not. So if Shikamaru was staring too much, the others would only assume he was interested on the fight.

The Hyuuga was elegant on everything he did, even on the way he fought. His feet light, hands moving way too fast to follow. On determined moment, one of TenTen's shuriken had caught the hair tie on the ends of Neji's hair, the Hyuuga ducked easily enough and apparently didn't even registered his hair was completely loose, but Shikamaru did, ohohoho and how he did. When the two of then finally ended the fight, Neji being the obvious winner, Shikamaru had finally realized why Chouji was so mesmerized by his girlfriend's hair.

Shikamaru had never stopped to notice how long the Hyuuga's hair really was, the wavy ends reaching the top of his buttocks, the front side, slightly shorter than the back, reached a little bit above his waist, and loose like this, Shikamaru could really see how shiny and well kept the thick, brown locks were.

Neji was giving some advice to his teammate, Shikamaru couldn't really hear what they were saying, but even if he could he doubts he would be able to process the words, not with the way some strands were sticking to the sweat on Neji's neck. When the older finally walked up to Shikamaru so the two of them could go to the Nara household to play shogi, the younger had momentarily forgotten how to speak. The wind was messing the brown locks, spreading their scent, making Shikamaru ask himself what was the conditioner the older used. Neji was talking, but Shikamaru could only think of the strand glued to the Hyuuga's flushed cheek. He came back to himself when Neji waved a hand in front of his eyes, frowning with evident worry while he asked if the Nara was okay. Shikamaru just shrugged and made up an excuse about being sleepy, Neji smiled and said he should have guessed while the two of them started to walk to the younger's house.

Shikamaru almost lost that shogi match, because right after they crossed the threshold of the younger's room, Neji asked if the Nara had a hair tie he could borrow. Shikamaru just pointed to the beside table and turned around the get the shogi board. When he went back facing Neji, the board almost went straight to the floor. The older was tilting his head back, running his hands through his hair and, to Shikamaru's surprise, gathering the thick brown locks on a high ponytail, right at the top of his head. He turned around to face Shikamaru and smiled, stepping closer to the younger, raising his eyebrows when he noticed the Nara was staring too much.

"What is it?", he asked, tilting his head to the side. Tied like that Neji's hair reached his waist and yep, Shikamaru definitely understood Chouji now.

"Nothing," the Nara smiled, sitting down in front of Neji e staring at him. "You remind me of Ino with your hair like that."

Neji laughed soflty while he sat down too. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It depends on how you see."

Neji laughed again and helped Shikamaru set up the board.

Later that night, long after Neji had left, Shikamaru jerked off thinking about him for the first time.

Everything went to shit after that.

After he found out that jerking off thinking about the older was much more effective than just lying down with his face shoved on the pillow, Shikamaru's pride started cracking little by little. He felt twelve again, even though at that age masturbation wasn't something he engaged into often. It was like puberty had hit him later than all his friends. All because of a boy with light eyes and a hair that smelt like spring.

Neji and Shikamaru had few missions together, the Nara wondered why was that, but considering that Neji was one of the best ninja the village had and hardly spent enough time at home for Shikamaru to go on some mission that need the Hyuuga's abilities, maybe wasn't that much of a surprise. Sometimes the Nara wished to go on some mission with Neji again, spending more time with the older would be awesome and the two of them got along nicely enough, Shikamaru imagined that this wouldn't change on a mission.

That was, until today.

He was right on some points. Neji was great on the field, followed Shikamaru's orders without questioning too much, the two of them had a similar way of thinking and Neji complemented his ideas in a amazing way. The mission was simple, they were just collecting some info on some rogue nins from Wave Country, just enough for Tsunade-sama to know they wouldn't cause any trouble to Fire Country. They didn't expected to engage in combat, but Akamaru had detected something not very from fro where they were camping, and soon after Neji had announced they would have company after activating his Byakugan. It wasn't a long fight, Shikamaru had disposed of one off them using his kagemane and the other two ran away after hitting Neji with a suiton.

Shikamaru walked to him to see if everything was good, but barely got a word out when he saw the other's state. Neji was… well, wet. He was wearing his jounin clothes, but now they were sticking to his body in a sinful manner. His hitai ate was on a little puddle on the floor, the brown locks sticking to his face and neck, dripping in a ridiculous way, to be honest. Neji was blinking confused but the expression soon changed to one of irritation when he saw Kiba laughing. He huffed, turned around and headed to the small river not far from the camp.

Shikamaru had told Kiba to start packing the camp, since it wasn't safe anymore for them to be on the same place after the earlier attack. The Inuzuka complained a little, but went to do what Shikamaru asked while the strategist headed to the same direction Neji had gone to check up on him.

Shikamaru should've stayed with Kiba.

Neji was sitting inside the river, on the shallow side, his clothes drying on a rock nearby, the ends of his hair disappearing where the water covered him to his waist. He turned around when he hear Shikamaru coming.

"Hi," the Hyuuga mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey," Shikamaru swallowed, trying not to stare at the curve of his neck, the way the water licked his pale skin, the way his lilac eyes looked so light with the sun rays, the mark on his forehead was out, not with pride but not with shame either. Neji had accepted who he was a long time ago and that only made him more attractive to Shikamaru's eyes. "I came to see if you were hurt or something like that."

"No, it's okay," Neji smiled softly, turning back to his hair where he was untangling it with his fingers. "It was just water, I was lucky those shinobi weren't dangerous."

"They were just robbers," Shikamaru shrugged. "They were more afraid of us than we were of them."

"It isn't very smart to attack other ninjas," he said with an amused tone and grabbed another lock.

Shikamaru was biting his tongue, trying to keep his eyes above Neji's shoulders, but fuck if it wasn't difficult.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you, Kiba is packing up the camp, robbers or not those guys saw us and we are easy enough to recognize," he clenched his hands into fists where they were shoved inside his pockets, hoping Neji couldn't notice that he was starting to get aroused. "We are leaving by the sunset."

Neji only nodded, paying attention to every word and promising he had only to dry his clothes. Shikamaru shrugged and turned, walking away enough to get away from Neji's eyes and leaning back against a tree, taking deep breaths and trying to talk his stupid dick into going down again, they didn't had time for that.

That definitely hadn't done any good to the Nara's pride.

Shikamaru wished the day had ended there, but after the three of then had traveled enough for Shikamaru to decide it was safe to set up camp again, he got first watch e started to think about the early events again.

Shikamaru was a prideful man, and that's why he absolutely refused to do something about the hard on inside his pants.

But Kami, was it hard. Especially when the view of Neji naked and wet, his hair sticking to his skin, was running through his mind like a scratched record. The Nara was sitting on a high branch, where he could watch the camp and many meters around them. He doubted they would be attacked again.

Shikamaru wanted more than ever to go home, he knew the mission wouldn't take long, by tomorrow sunset they would most likely be ready to go back to Konoha, but Shikamaru wanted to leave _now_. He wanted to be in his home, inside his room, where he could lie back on his bed and imagine Neji shoved face first on his pillow, hips raised, moaning loudly and crying Shikamaru's name while the younger pounded him hard enough for him not to walk the next morning.

Fuck, this wasn't helping anything, but now that Shikamaru had started he couldn't stop imagining. Couldn't stop imagining Neji flipping his hair to the side, turning around to face Shikamaru with pink cheeks, heavy lids and teary eyes while he cried that Shikamaru was too big, that he was too deep, branding him as his own.

Without Shikamaru's consent, one of his hands started trailing down his chest, getting closer and closer to his cock while he watched Neji sleeping by the campfire.

Shikamaru didn't like to admit, but this was a regular fantasy of his when it came to the Hyuuga. It was dirty and degrading, but nothing got him harder than imagining Neji presenting his ass and asking, no, _begging_ for Shikamaru to cum inside him. Begging for Shikamaru to get inside him and fuck him like he was only good for that, made for Shikamaru to dump his cum anytime he wanted, in anyway he wanted.

There were days Shikamaru could barely function, days were all he wanted was to stay on his bed and jerk off thinking about Neji, imagining the two of them waking together, the Hyuuga naked by his side, thighs wet with his seed, his hole pretty and pink and tender, wet and begging Shikamaru to get inside it again.

And it was wrong, gods it was so wrong, he knew that, but all he could think about while he watched Neji sleep was how perfect would be the two of them waking up together, if Shikamaru woke up hugging him from behind, the smell of his perfect hair being the first thing his mind registered, followed by his cock hard between his ass cheeks, his hole still wet and dripping because of last night activities. All Shikamaru could think was about getting inside Neji, fucking him until he wakes up, opening his eyes slowly and biting the pillow not to scream because Shikamaru's parents were downstairs. Shikamaru wasn't going to cum inside him that time, no, he would pull out after making Neji cum and would push his face to his cock, by his hair, telling him to open his mouth wide so the Nara could cum on his perfect little face, telling him to open his eyes and to look at him with those clouds de had on his eyes and feel himself there while he painted Neji's face as if he were a blank canvas, just waiting for someone good enough to fill him up. He wanted his cock to be the last thing Neji felt before falling asleep and the first he felt waking up.

Shikamaru sighed, asking his pride to forgive him while he slipped one hand inside his pants, grabbing his cock and rubbing his thumb on the wet head, without taking his eyes off the sleeping Hyuuga even for a second. He had one hand besides his face, lips parted and his hair spread behind him.

Kami, his hair. Shikamaru lost the count of how many times he came while humping his pillow, imagining the Hyuuga riding him backwards, his brown locks falling like a waterfall on his sweaty skin, the ends touching Shikamaru's crotch everytime he bounced up and down. He lost the count of how many times de had bit his arm's skin, imagining himself wrapping his fist on Neji's hair like a rope, pulling it hard, making the older moan, low and broken and manly, begging please, please.

He didn't even know it was possible to have the hots for someone's hair, but Neji was making Shikamaru question every little thing he thought he knew. He was close already, wasn't proud of it, but every time he rubbed his thumb on his slit the way his legs kept shaking made him realize it wasn't going to take long. Since he was already here, Shikamaru decided to go for the scenario that never failed to take his breath away and to make his legs shake, just so he could end soon and go back to normal so he could complete this mission without killing any of them.

Usually started like this, with him coming home after a long mission, calling his parent's names and frowning when none of them responded. He walked to his room, opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he saw Neji sitting naked on his bed, his clothes on the floor with his hitai ate, his hair loose and cheeks red, biting his lip. He would get up and walk to Shikamaru, and before the younger could say anything, he would fall down to his knees and take Shikamaru's pants with him, running his tongue along his clothed cock, eyes filling up with tears while he said how much he missed Shikamaru, how much he missed his cock, crying that his fingers weren't good enough, that they wouldn't get that deep and when he came it wasn't good enough.

Shikamaru would only raise an eyebrow, pushing the brown strands from the other's lilac eyes, cleaning away a stray tear that had managed to escape. He would tell Neji to show him, to show how much he had missed him, to show everything he had imagined while the Nara was away. Neji sucked him off right there, the bedroom door open wide and the lights off, happy tears running down his cheeks while he drooled on Shikamaru's cock like it was the last time he would taste it.

It started with Neji sucking him off against the threshold and ended with Neji face down on the bed, holding his ass open so Shikamaru could fuck him easily, crying with his lip between his teeth, his light eyes glazed over, saying"thank you, thank you Shika… so good, your cock is so good, felling you fill me up is so, so good, best cock I ever had, missed you so much while you were away, missed this, your body on mine, your sweat on mine, your cum dripping out of me, please, please, give it to me, fill me up, please, need it so much, missed your cum so much."

And gods, imagining Neji saying that with the broken voice, crying on his pillow and saying Shikamaru was the best thing that ever happened to him was enough to tip him off the edge. He bit his lip, frowning while he rubbed his thumb on his slit again. He blinked once, less than one second, and when he opened his eyes again Shikamaru almost fell off the tree when he saw Neji lying next to the campfire with his eyes wide open, looking straight to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru came with a chock, eyes closing with the strength of it and biting his lips to choke off the scream fighting his way out of his throat, shaking from his head to his toes, grabbing his thigh with his free hand, trying to hold onto something. He doesn't know how long it took, but when he opened his eyes again Neji was sleeping the same way as before, as if nothing had happened. Shikamaru was starting to doubt his sanity, imagining Neji watching him jerk off was the biggest proof he was almost past the point of no return.

Shit, he was just like Naruto. And he had heard way to many times the blonde moaning the Uchiha's name at night to know he did not wanted to be like that.

Hours later Shikamaru was smoking his third cigarette, trying to make peace with his bruised pride, the mess on his underwear making sure to remind him of how low he had gotten. Kiba had called him from the ground, saying it was time for them to switch. Shikamaru prayed for the Inuzuka not to smell nothing strange in the air. He laid down on his sleeping bag and sighed, running his hand through his face.

"Everything good?" he heard Neji's voice besides him and almost jumped out of his skin, but controlled himself at the last second.

"Yes, shouldn't you be sleeping?" he mumbled, turning to face Neji, his heart filling with fondness when he saw how sleepy the older looked.

"I was," he said, looking straight at Shikamaru's eyes. "Anything interesting happened on your watch?"

Shikamaru blinked. "No," he said, swallowing. "It was normal."

"Yeah," Neji nodded and smiled softly before turning his back to the Nara and getting comfortable on his sleeping bag. "Good night, Shika."

Shikamaru blinked again. Suddenly, all the sleepiness he had felt evaporated in less then a second.

Huh, troublesome.

* * *

_i really hope you like, if so rr and you can talk to me on Twitter @tensfye_

_bye! _


End file.
